Morgan Selkie's diary
Morgie Selkie's Diary ''How about you grab your seal skin and beat me in a lap of swimming and I'll let you read this...thing. '' Congratulations! You have successfully beaten Morgan Selkie in a race of swimming. And as she promised, here is her diary! Monday, September 1st Well hey there diary, how long was it since my mother gifted this to me? I know you've only been used to recall my Catacombstruck experiences, but I've kind of got bored of that silly webcomic. My friend, Kestral Malefica kind of forced the fandom onto me a few days ago, which was the last time we met up. (She literally was on my doorstep almost minutes after I posted a Spookfie of me and a huge box of Seaweed Chocolates my half-sister sent from Ireland. Usually back at home in the Irish cost, at this time of year an old Selkie maiden would come to our rockpool to try to sell us some of her homemade chocolates. Me and my family have been buying them for as long as I can remember. I love them deerly. Even if they can't compare to seafood. Where was I? Oh yes, Kesta had turned up at the doorstep of my Aunt Kelpie's house after I took a Spookfie of me and a huge box of Seaweed Chocolates. She smiled sweetly at me and walked in, as she usually did, uninvited. I shut the door and I rolled my eyes, as I usually did. "So...I saw what you put on Intascream!" She said as she walked upstairs. "You're here for the chocolates aren't you?" I said with a blank frown. She cackled slightly, in a way only witches knew how. Then again she was a magical child. She ran upstairs and into my bedroom, making me chase after her. I was home alone that day, and told not to have any guests over, but really, who can say no to Kesta? Because I never have. When I entered my bedroom I saw Kesta sitting on my desk chair with my chocolates. Ugh. "Kesta. Stop it." I said sternly. "If you eat them you'll be sick." "You just missed me cast a spell on 'em. They'll be fine." She replied, rolling her eyes as if I should have known that. "You did what?" I asked, storming towards her and taking what was mine. "Don't you know what spells do to food?" "Make it edible. Do you have any faygo?" "...is that a Catocombstuck thing?" "You're telling me you've been aware of Catacombstuck for almost two months, and you don't even know what faygo is?!" Kesta said, unamused. "Wow Morgie. Wow." "I've been doing some more halibut research recently. Did you know that-" "You're telling me, you've never been to a store to buy faygo?" Around half an hour later, we returned with god knows how many bottles of faygo, of which now only 2 remain. I think I might be addicted. Dammit Kesta. Category:Diary